I thought you loved me!
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: First you say you love me, and now you hate me? What is going on Bella? Edward yelled.Just leave me alone! I don't only hate you, I hate everyone and life! You get what you deserve so they say, and I deserve this Edward, I deserve this...  I cried
1. kiss kiss

**Bella POV:**

I pulled on my candy mint white skirt, that had a darker grin trim on the bottom with polka dots and a bow. It also had little flares with white polka dots and lacy outlining.. over my white leggings. Then I pulled on my Brown tank, with a Green design over the breast part. Then my white shawl collar pullover. Then I pulled my brown locks up into a high pony tail leaving two strands of bangs hanging out on the left and right sides of my face.

I grabbed my black flash curb Guess shoulder hand bag, and my pink high Sierra swerve backpack and ran down the stairs.

It was alread 7:45 and it took 8 minutes to get to school!

I slipped on my brown a.n.a Meg Suede flatts, and rushed out the door with a pop-tart in my hand.

I finally pulled into a spot at the school at 7:53, so that gave me 7 minutes to get to my locker, eat my break fast, and get to class.

I almost ran down the hall toward's my locker dogging people in my way, and finally got there. I put in the code and pulled it open, grabbing my English, World history books, and the blue notebook for those two classes.

7:55! I ran down the hall toward's class that wouldn't open for 3 minutes. I opened my pop-tart and hyperventalated the first one. I was about to eat the second when it was snached out of my hand.

"Well, well, well...wake up late again Bella?" Edward asked looking down at me in amusement.

"Yes, only because your crazy sister wouldn't get off the damn phone! Now give me back my pop-tart!" I nearly shouted.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted coming from around the corner.

_Ring-Ring_

Great! Now I don't get to finish my break-fast! I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand, and dragged my feet into the class. I sat in the back of the room by Edward and Alice passing notes all hour.

LUNCH! THANK HEAVENS!

I let out a sigh as I plopped down in my seat and let my head fall onto the table.

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing...just tired." I answered sitting up. I pulled out my lunch and took out my apple.

"Apples? For lunch! Jeez Bella, get some real food! Like my super delux Emmett Man sandwitch!" Emmett exclaimed sitting across from me, followed my Rosalie to his right, Jasper to his left and Edward to my left.

"Uh...what is in it?" I asked worried.

"Turkey, Ham, Bologna, ketchen, pickles, cheese, marshmellows, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and jelly." Emmett said eating it.

"EWWW!" Alice, Rosalie and I exclaimed as we jumped up from the table and ran for the bathroom.

After 10 minutes we cautiously went back towards the table.

"Is-Is the sandwich go-gone?" Alice stuttered, as she pushed my towards the table infront of them. "Yes..." Emmett said as he licked his fingers.

"Phew!" The three of us exclaimed together.

"Now it is time for my dessert!" Emmett said like a 3 year old on christmas.

I sat down thinking it was pudding, because he pulled out a pudding cup.

"This pudding is my own recipe! It has normal chocolate pudding, chopped up liver, onions, sprinkles, peanut butter, toca sauce-" Emmett began.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence!" Edward threated with his hand over Emmett's mouth. Emmett just nodded.

I sat in my seat next to Edward in Biology just starring at him out of the corner of my eye. Gosh he is so beautiful! Wait! Where did that come from? He is my bestfriend! I've known him since I was a baby! I can't love him...can I?

EDWARD POV:

I sat in my seat in Biology starring at Bella's reflection in the window next to me.

She was gorgeous! I loved her, always' have always' will...but she doesn't share the same feeling for me...If she does she isn't showing any sign of it.

I oftened dreamed of kissing her ruby red lip's, holding her thin frame in my arms, protecting her from everything horrible... Running my fingers through her chocolate brown locks, looking into her eyes of deep brown never ending pools, cupping her delecate face in my hands, running my thumbs over smooth skin-

_Bring-Bring_

The bell brought me out of my day dream, and I looked up in time to see Bella blush a beautiful blush and look away, from whatever she was looking at. I stood up too and followed her out of the building.

"Man, I don't want to go to P.E." She wined with a cute pout.

Her bottom lip stuck out just a little bit, and I couldn't believe what I was doing..

BELLA POV:

"Man, I don't want to go to P.E." I wined with a fake pout sticking out my bottom lip just a little bit. Edward starred at me for a second before...

ALICE POV:

I walked out of Math in time to see Edward lean down and kiss Bella! OMC OMC OMC!!!!! I knew he loved her, and she him! I gotta spread the good news, screw school!

I then ran off in the opposite direction...

EDWARD POV:

Her lips, they were so soft, and they tasted sweet, not too sweet, not to sour, just perfect!

They went with mine perfectly, it was like they were ment to be there. I was surprised to say the least when she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body, so close that not even a piece of paper could fit in between us.

"CULLEN, SWAN! BREAK IT UP THIS INSTANT AND GET TO CLASS!" Mrs. Phillip's, shouted from behind me.

Bella and I broke apart quickly and looked down sheepishly.

I walked toward's Math as Bella went to P.E.

She looked over at me, at the same time I looked at her, and her eyes were lit up, and her cheeks were rosey. She gave me a shy smile, and in return I gave her a grin.

THAT KISS WAS AMAZING! If Bella doesn't love me I don't think I could kiss anyone else and feel the same intensity and electric spark!


	2. phone call

**Bella POV:**

I pretty much glided into the locker room, getting wierd looks from girl's.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said dully.

"Hey Rose." I answered, still in a daze as I changed.

"What happened?" She asked, excitedly looking for gossip.

"Edward kissed me!" I exclaimed happily.

She opened her mouth to answer when coach blew her whistle signaling us to get to the gym.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

I walked to my truck, keeping my head down staring at my feet, while Rosalie went on asking about how the kiss was. I finally reached my truck and interupted her mid-sentence.

"Well...this was a nice chat Rose, but I have to get home. Tons of homework." I lied, as I quickly got into my truck. She just shook her head and got into her red BMW next to my truck, and waited for Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, then me the odd one out. I shook my head and pulled out of the spot.

I passed Edward, who was leaning against his car waiting for his siblings, and sped up a little bit. I don't know if I can face him just yet. But I could feel him burning holes into me.

**Edward POV:**

I couldn't hide the goofy grin on my face. SHE KISSED ME BACK!

I stared at her as her car past me, and she just looked straight ahead as if she were concentrating on something. I had seen her and Rosalie walking out of Gym, she had a deep blush on her cheeks and Rosalie was going on about something. When they reached her truck, she said something, before she quickly got into her truck. Rosalie just shook her head. Then she saw me, and a big smirk came over her face.

"Earth to Edward! Unlock the doors!" I heard Emmett shout at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

The car was silent on the way home for about 10 minutes.

"Guess, what I saw!" Alice yelled from the back seat.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"I saw...Edward and Bella kissing!" Alice yelled.

She made me swerve off the road. I quickly got back on.

"No way! Edward and Bella? Edward she kiss you or you kiss her?" Emmett asked.

"Um...I kissed her." I answered meekly.

"OMC! You have to call and ask her out tonight!" Alice exclaimed as we pulled into the driveway.

"And I will tell you the best places to take her." Emmett put in.

"Oh, I will help you get dressed, and I will call Rosalie and tell her to help Bella get ready!" Alice added as we walked through the front room.

"Edward get the phone and ask her!" Alice said the moment we were in the kitchen.

"Ask who what?" Esme asked from the fridge where she was getting the food out for dinner.

"Edward is going to ask Bella out on a date! He kissed her at school today!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really? I knew Edward and Bella would get together someday!" Esme said happily.

**Bella's POV:**

_ring-ring_

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone. I was currently making dinner for Charlie and I.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's beautiful voice asked.

"Edward, um...hi." I answered dropping the box of noodles I held.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Um...not that I know of. Why?"

"Well...I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" He asked nervously.

Is he seriously asking me out?

"Bella?" He asked.

"Oh...um sorry. I spaced out." I answered.

"That's okay. So would you?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Sure!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Really?" He asked, before I heard a smack and a 'You don't ask that when she says yes!' From Alice.

"I mean...Great. I will pick you up at 6:00. Is that okay?" He asked excitedly into the phone.

"Yeah, that's great!" I answered.

"Great! Bye Bella!"

"Bye Edward." I answered hanging up the phone.

_Ding-Dong_

"Coming!" I called from kitchen.

"Hey, Bella I am here to help you get ready for the date!" Rosalie said coming into the house.

"What? How did you-" I started before she interupted.

"Alice." She answered simply pushing me into my bathroom.

Before she could get started, Charlie came home.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Up here dad!" I called.

He came up the stairs and stood in the bathroom doorway.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Bella has a date with Edward tonight. So I am getting her ready. Will you turn off the oven downstairs...I brought some homemade chicken noodle soup for you for dinner. My mom made it for us last night." Rosalie answered. He just nodded and wished me good luck before going down stairs.

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward, wear this!" Alice exclaimed throwing me a black t-shirt, gray jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"It says casual, yet formal!" She exclaimed walking out of the room.

I put the outfit on, and pulled on my Reebok shoes Canvas Sneakers.

I just ran my hand throught my hair, leaving it down and messy.

Emmett then came barging into the room.

"Okay little brother. Time to decide where to take little sister." Emmett said plopping down onto the bed.

"Okay. Where do I take her?" I asked.

"Oaky...first you take her out to dinner, take her to that Italian place in Port Angela's. Then take her to see a movie. Make it a scary one though!" Emmett added.

**Bella's POV:**

"Done!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I now stood in a gold skirt ,that came just above my knees, a blue halter top, that had a white polka dotted lace trip around the tops, and on the bottoms, a white crop jacket that had big bottons over the top, and brown boots. My hair had been made wavy and pulled back loosly.

She had put on a gold eye-shadow on my lid, and then a light blue above it, before mixing it in. Then a little brown eye liner, and clear lip gloss. I had on a sterlings multi heart braclet, diamond stud earings, and a blue topaz pendent tear drop shaped, neckless Edward had given me on my 13th birthday.

"BELLA, EDWARD'S HERE!" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called, nervously.

"Good luck Bella! Remember, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back as I gave her a quick hug and decended down the stairs. 


	3. EMMETT! Uh oh Emmett's in trouble

**Edward's POV:**

I stood in the entryway talking to Charlie.

He didn't mind me taking Bella out, since he's known me for years, and he is happy that Bella has decided to go out with me, he trust's me, and not some of the perverts at the school.

"Yeah, I was pretty upset at the score of the game." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I new we could do..." I started but trailed off when I saw Bella coming down the stairs. She looked radiant. She had a small blush on her cheek, and I couldn't help but wonder what was making her blush. I walked forward, to meet her at the stairs. She was at the last one when she fell. Good ole' Bella. My clumsy Bella.

I caught her right before she hit the ground and stood her up.

"You okay?" I asked, as she looked anywhere but me, as her face turned into a different shade of red.

"Yeah. Thanks." She whispered.

"Okay, Edward...have her back before midnight...in one piece please." Charlie said, as we left.

"Yes Sir." I said as I opened Bella's door and helped her in

**Bella's POV:**

Edward ran around the car to his side and glided in. I saw Rosalie peeking out the front room window, and I smiled at her. She gave me a thumbs up, and smirked.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Yes." I said.

He took my left hand in his right one, and glided his fingers over mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he sped toward's Port Angela's.

"Dinner, then I have a surprise for you." He answered.

"Is that okay?" He asked quickly, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"That sound's perfect." I answered, smiling up at him.

He lifted our intwined hands to his lips, and kissed, each and everyone of my fingers.

Edward pulled into a spot next to some italian resturant.

Edward helped me out of the car, and pulled me to his chest while he shut the car door.

He pushed me up against the side of the car, and got this mischevious look in his eyes.

"Edward..." I warned, right before he started to tickle me.

"St-Sto-Stop!' I stuttered out between laughs.

"Not until you kiss me!" He exclaimed.

_kiss him! He wants __**me **__to kiss him._

My heart beat irratically in my chest, and it wasn't from the tickling.

I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed Edward.

The tickling stopped, and Edward wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms in an iron grip around his neck, intent to keep like this forever.

But sadly, I had to pull away to breath.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, with his crooked smile.

"Yep." I answered.

I started forward toward's the resturant, but Edward pulled me to the side.

"I never said we were having dinner, here." He answered, seeing my confused look.

"Okay, I am going to cover your eyes, with this blindfold, and put you on my back."

"Oka-Wait what? On your back?" I asked worried that I'd hurt him or something.

"Yes. Oh come on Bella, your not going to hurt me." Edward said.

Before I could say anything else, I was on his back, blindfolded.

Edward walked for about 5 minutes, before he sat me down.

"Okay, we are here." Edward whispered.

He took my blindfold off.

I about fainted at the site.

Edward had walked me to a lake, and the moon was glistening off of it.

There were white rose petal's floating around it all over.

The lake was small, maybe the size of the school gym, with the lunch room connected.

There was a small boat connected to the dock.

On the dock was a small table.

The table held a rose, and two plates, with tins over them.

"Wow..." I whispered.

Then, the trees around us, the edge of the dock, outline of the boat, and the edge of the table cloth lit up in white christmas lights.

"Edward, this is-is beautiful!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

**Edwards POV:**

"Wow..." Bella whispered.

Then the lights, on command, came on.

I had spent the last hour setting this up, after decideing that I wanted this to be special.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper had helped me set it up.

I had to leave early, so I could get Bella.

"Edward, this is-is beautiful!" Bella exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

I couldn't help the goofy grin, that spread across my face, as I held her close.

I leaned down to her ear, and whispered.

"I was hoping you'd be happy. I wanted to make this special."

She only blushed as the smile got bigger on her face.

I helped Bella sit down, before sitting down myself.

Bella took the cover off her food...

**Bella POV:**

I took the cover off of my food...

And underneath of it was a tray of spiders!

"Ahhh!" I screamed falling out of my chair into the water.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, as he jumped in after me.

The lake may not be big, but it was deep!

"Are you okay?" He asked worried, as he held me up in the water.

I clung to him for dear life.

"Did you see what was under the tray?" I asked.

"There should have been Mushroom Raviolli. Why?" He answered.

"There was a tray of spiders." I answered.

He helped me out of the water, and sure enough he saw the tray of DEAD spiders.

It would have been okay if it wasn't real, if they were fake. But no.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

Uh-oh. Emmett's in trouble...


	4. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
